Chicken Level
The Chicken Level is a secret area in the Utraean Peninsula, the multiplayer world in Dungeon Siege. Maps ChickenLevelMap.jpg|Map of Gallus trial ChickenLevelFindMap.png|Quillrabe Canyons entry point Overview The Chicken Level is an easter egg to reward your completion of the Utraean Peninsula Campaign and to give determined players something further to go for. The fan based called it the "Chicken Run" but its lore-friendly name is the "Trial of Gallus." While the dungeon can be conquered alone, bringing help is advised. The inhabitants are exceedingly durable and dangerous. The Gallus trial is a fantastically rich source of rares, uniques, and multiplayer-only sets. Three items are required to enter the level: *Knife *Fury's Eye *Trial of Gallus Gathering the key items Trial of Gallus Template code: book_glb_lore_riddle This lorebook is lying on the ground in the Utraean sanctuary at the very end of the Peninsula's main Utraean Circle quest, so obtaining it requires gathering all the Townstones first. The book's text hints as to the other keys and elements of the level: Climb to the sky on the sunbaked mesa. Give to the moon with the treble stones Place down the eye of the crystal temple Gift of steel from a virgin hand. The final piece is within your grasp. A leap of faith convenes his trial. Fury's Eye Template code: fury_eye This is a generic collectible object hidden in the single player campaign, Ehb. The location can be approached in single player or multiplayer mode. #In multiplayer, start at Jeriah's Trading Post in the Kingdom Of Ehb. The "Crystal Temple" holding the Eye is a mini-dungeon in the middle of Ehb's Subterranean River / Crystal Caverns region. #There are several landmarks at the cul-de-sac where the temple is situated: a ruined arch, a unique square monolith with a face on it, and in multiplayer, a Res Shrine. Knife Template code: dg_g_d_1h_fun The newbie knife cannot be bought by any shopkeeper or merchant, nor is it dropped by any monster. Some methods of getting one: *Start a multiplayer game with two game clients. Create a brand new character and transfer his knife over to your main character. *Run Dungeon Siege using the Siege Editor's dev executables, DSMOD or DSLOAMOD. These have the developers' console (~) which allows you to spawn the knife on the ground or drop it from a new character and load your main or party. Notes *'When these items are donated to the pressure plates in the forgotten mesa, they vanish.' *It is nevertheless possible to recover one— or with a party of three people, all— of the items after the magic lift is summoned but before the items are destroyed. *The items symbolize one's journeys in the Peninsula (the book), Ehb (the eye), and multiplayer (the knife). Getting there From Quillrabe, follow the canyon floor and river back in the direction of Crystwind (blue arrows, pictured). Do what the legionnaire guard says not to do and climb, via the elevators, "to the sky on the sunbaked mesa." Or from the HUB, leave along the path as if to Hiroth, but hang north across the first rock bridge (red arrows, pictured). The concealed entrance to the "Forgotten Mesa" (purple arrow) is guarded by a Green Drake. It only opens for someone carrying the Trial of Gallus lorebook (typically after completing the Trial of Gallus). BUG: Sometimes, simply loading up a new game, starting from Quillrabe, and running to the entrance is enough for it to open, even without fulfilling the Trial of Gallus requirement. Enemies *The Chickens have very high health, armor, and attack power, and a brisk movement speed. *The unique Red Chicken, "Chris Taylor," uses an unblockable, long-ranged lightning blast which is dangerous against lightly-armored characters but which fighters can shrug off. *Colonel Norick is an extremely slow-moving mountain of health. Do not attempt to engage him in melee without backup. Most of the foes are grouped in threes and fours. Players will generally want to peel away and engage as few chickens at a time as they can manage. Thanks to the absurd health ratings in this dungeon the battles can last a long time, so be patient. The health-balancing spells prevent any one party member from taking massive, hard-to-manage damage spikes in this area. The Invisibility and Respite spells introduced in Legends of Aranna (and therefore after this area was designed) open up new possibilities for mages to herd the chickens together and blow them all up at once. Many spells do not break invisibility if targeted at the floor. Loot This area is known, if not for having the very highest treasure content in the game, being at least close to it and tons of rares and uniques. The differences in scale and difficulty between the Normal, Veteran, and Elite versions of this dungeon are small. White Chickens: * Potions of varying health and mana regens. (There is a small chance of rejuvenation potions) * High level yellow (Legendary) rank gear. * High level blue rank gear. * Players using the Dungeon Siege: Legends of Aranna expansion may also find set items. Brown Chicken (Chris Taylor): * Potions of varying health and mana regens. (There is a small chance of rejuvenation potions) * High level yellow (Legendary) rank gear * High level blue rank gear Colonel Norick: * Chicken Gun * High level yellow (Legendary) rank gear. Though this is programmed into Colonel Norick, there is a very small chance of anything being dropped. Trivia * The Chicken Level is based on Diablo II's Cow Level. * Colonel Norick is named in reference to the character Norick from the Kingdom of Ehb campaign. It is likely that he was named in irony, as Norick is a weak old man who is the first recorded death in the campaign while Colonel Norick is considered the strongest enemy ever in the entire game. * The name of each chicken is a significant person at Gas Powered Games who worked on the game Dungeon Siege; the stronger Brown Chicken, Chris Taylor, was the game's head designer. Category:Locations Category:Locations in the Utraean Peninsula Category:Easter Eggs Category:Dungeons